Talk:Shiba Miyuki/@comment-24.253.222.240-20150211135536/@comment-154.68.4.73-20150218092004
You are too biased, I will explain you your mistakes. First, I never said that Masaki was not compared to other magicians, but he is compared to Tatsuya most of the time, he is his foil. Miyuki has been compared to many others magicians too. In volume 15, his cooperation with Tatsuya is the main event, he is even called his rival, not his cooperation with Minoru, but with Masaki. He is again compared to Tatsuya most of the time. Minoru who is mainly compared to Miyuki and has equal Magic Power, was compared to Mayumi, Hanzo, Lina and Masaki. And Minoru is kinda envious of Tatsuya and Masaki because Retsu speaks of these two all the time, he wants to prove that he is at their level. Masaki slaughtered magicians at 13 and he was alive, his school is military, his family too, he has more than enough combat experience, there is also the Yokohama events. We just know Lina killed some running magicians and learnt at a military school, even if she had more combat experience than him, she is naive when fighting, Masaki is much more practical. Cocytus targets Pushion because it is a mental interference magic, not the information dimension directly. All magicians travel in the information dimension to begin with, excepted Non systematic magic, saying this doesn't make look Cocytus as a bigger threat at all. Cocytus travels in the information dimension and interferes with the spirit, Rupture travels in the information dimension and interferes with the body. She can destroy Parasites because they are spirits. Lina saw Cocytus, Erika saw Cocytus too 'In the end, Erika had already witnessed all sorts of things. Not only had she seen his powers, but also Miyuki’s "Cocytus". Based on her outstanding instincts, all of this was simply a matter of time regardless. ' He grouped Tatsuya, Miyuki and Maya together because they are Yotsuba duh. Masaki is stronger than her but he is the only one in the Ichijou clan, in the Yotsuba there are three exceptionally strong persons. It was not said that they might not be able to do so, it was said that it would be difficult for them. Tatsuya can obviously do so because he is stronger than Miyuki, and Lina is at her level. Zone Interference is wide area, it's not concentrated on her body, it would be more difficult to attack her but it's not impossible, Masaki can do something like that of course. "Supportive" doesn't mean that it is not at full power, she was supporting, that's all. Or do you think that without using her full might she is able to hinder Tatsuya and Lina to this degree? You think she is stronger than Tatsuya or what? You quoted a part where she used another Zone Interference, notice the contradiction, she interfered with Tatsuya and Lina in your first quote and in the second she is not. The first time it was because they were overwhelmed by parasites, she used it at full power and they killed them. She simply used it twice, go reread these parts. The point is, Masaki doesn't win against Miyuki because he has more combat experience, he wins because he is stronger than her period. He is faster than Tatsuya and his attacks are more powerful than Miyuki.